1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved paperband used in turn up systems in the papermaking industry and for banding in the packaging industry and particularly to paperbands that are carried by and removed from a channel in a track assembly.
2. Related Art
It is common practice in the papermaking and packaging industries to employ a paperband or strap that is loaded into the channel of a track assembly and then removed rapidly upwardly and out of the channel and employed to cut and spool a web of paper or to be used to wrap around and secure a bundle of material. Because the paperband must be stiff enough to be pushed into the channel from one end thereof, the band may twist or otherwise be distorted during upward movement that is accomplished by a xe2x80x9cstrippingxe2x80x9d action during removal from the paperband carrier. This becomes a very important consideration in those applications where the width of the channel upward opening is madand less than the width of the tape and the lower tape-carrying portion of the channel in order to cover and carry the tape. An improved paperband tape is disclosed herein that greatly reduces the distortion and crimping common to prior art paperbands and also reduces the separation of layers in bands made from multiple layers and yarns formed side-by-side.
In one aspect of the present invention there is provided an improved paperband comprising a lower elongate planar covering member having elongate outer edge portions and top and bottom surfaces, an elongate planar core member having top and bottom surfaces and opposite parallel sidewalls disposed generally vertically between the top and bottom surfaces of the core member, and an upper elongate planar covering member having elongate outer edge portions and top and bottom surfaces. Attaching means is provided for securing the core member sandwiched between the top surface of the lower covering member and the bottom surface of the upper covering member and attached to at least one covering member. The respective outer edge portions of the lower and upper covering members extend laterally outwardly of the sidewalls of the core member and the outer edge portions are bendable upwardly and downwardly.
Other aspects of the invention include water soluble biodegradable adhesive means for bonding the top surfaces of the outer edge portions of the lower covering member to the bottom, surfaces of the outer edge portions of the upper covering member.
The attaching means includes adhesive means for bonding the core member to the upper surface of the lower covering member and, to the bottom surface of the upper covering member. The attaching means also includes adhesive means for bonding the core member and the covering members together with the adhesive means covering substantially the entire top surface of the lower covering member and the bottom surface of the lower covering member and the core member.
The outer edge portions of the upper covering member extend outwardly and generally vertically downwardly adjacent the sidewalls of the core member to reinforce the paperband when the outer edge portions are bent upwardly or downwardly. The core member is formed to be a relatively stiff member and the outer edge portions of the covering members are thin and pliable to be easily turned downwardly. The core member may be formed of paper, metal, plastic/acetate or synthetic/textile material.
In another aspect of the present invention there is provided an improved paperband comprising a first elongate planar member having elongate outer edge portions and top and bottom surfaces, a second elongate planar member having top and bottom surfaces and opposite parallel sidewalls disposed generally vertically between the top and bottom surfaces of the second member, the second member being narrower in width than the first member and attaching means for securing the second member longitudinally and medially to the top surface of the first member, the outer edge portions of the first member extends laterally outwardly of the sidewalls of the second member and the outer edge portions are bendable downwardly. The attaching means includes adhesive means for bonding the second member to the upper surface of the first member. The second member is formed to be a relatively stiff member and the outer edge portions of the first member are thin and pliable to be easily turned upwardly or downwardly.